Little Riddle
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward Nigma between the ages of 3-16. Just little snippets and stuff. I did this mainly through boredom, it's OOC and I won't blame you if you get halfway through and then stop reading.


"-Stupid piece of-"  
The first thing he remembered was shouting.  
"-Don't ever say that again!"  
He wasn't sure if it was directed at him, but he remembered it.  
He remembered being scared.  
He remembered hiding under the bed to escape the red fog of anger that filled their small house.

"Daddy…" he said, speaking tentatively to the man who, for all he knew, might turn and hit him for talking.  
His father rolled his eyes, "What Eddie…?" he said, taking his eyes from the paper he was reading.  
Edward took a small breath, and held up the paper in his hand, "I-I drew something."  
His eyes fell to the floor, he could never bring himself to look at his father. Often if he did his father would ask what he were looking at, and then laugh at him when he looked away.  
"Oh?" His father said, snatching the paper from him, staring down at it dryly, "Why?"  
He didn't want to say the real reason; that he hoped that giving him a present would lessen his constant anger. "T-They said that if you send them in then they might get shown on the tv…"  
His father laughed loudly, head lulling back with the force of it, "Oh, honey, they only show the good ones on tv." He handed the piece of paper back to his young son, and turned back to his paper, still giggling gently and his son's antics.  
Edward looked at the paper, "Oh… I just thought…"  
"Oh don't bother Eddie-boy, you'll hurt yourself."  
Edward sighed and nodded, crumpling the piece of paper in his fingers. "Kay," he said gently.  
"Edward!" his mother shouted across the garden. She was standing by the knocked out old car, keys in hand, "Come on, you've got to get to school."  
He threw the piece of paper on the floor and tottered his way to his mother.  
School would be nice, a full 6 hours away from his father….  
It would be the first time he'd been out of the house in about three weeks.  
Edward walked gingerly into the large classroom, it was filled with children and noise, so much noise, he didn't like it.  
He frowned softly and tried to find a table where he could sit on his own. He didn't like other people, he'd much rather be on his own.

Edward stood with his father, in line at a petrol station. Edward was staring at the sweets. Why did they put them at _his_ eye level, it was like they knew he had no money, so they were taunting him.  
"Oi!" he heard his dad's voice shout, "She's trying to get past."  
Edward span round, looking to his father.  
The large man grabbed his arm and tugged him, almost pulling him over, "I said move, stop being such a retard."  
Edward clutched his arm where his father had dug his nails in. The woman glared at his father as she passed.  
His father grunted gently, and knelt at Edward's side, "Hey, kid, pick out some sweets for yourself, ok?" he ruffled Edward's hair and got back to his feet, shooting a smirk at the lady.  
Edward smiled, and turned to pick out some sweets, eventually picking a bag of malteasers. He placed it on the counter, and waited for his father to pay for it.  
He heard the man hum, "Edward," he said gruffly, pulling Edward gently to the counter, and pouring a small amount of change onto the wooden top, "You can have the sweets, if you can give the nice man the money."  
Edward stared at the coins; a mash of copper and silver, he didn't know what any of them meant. He hadn't learned that in school yet.  
His father, and the man at the till stared down at him. He swallowed hard; there were people waiting behind him and he couldn't figure out the coins.  
He knew there was enough there, there must be. So he reached out his hand and pushed all the coins across the wood.  
He felt a blush fall over him as the two older men began laughing, and he felt his father ruffle his hair, digging his nails painfully into the boy's scalp, "Dumb little shit aren't you," he said with a laugh.

"I dare you to eat it!" Jon shouted, holding up the gummy-bear they had found on the floor.  
"Ew, no! Jon!" Edward squeaked back, reaching his arm out to hold back the disgusting blob.  
Another boy appeared, taking the gummy-bear, "I'll do it!" he yelled, shoving the sweet in his mouth and swallowing it whole, opening his mouth after to show it was gone.  
"Ew!" Jon and Edward yelled in unison, "Jervis, that's disgusting!"  
"Well he wasn't going to do it!" the blonde boy yelled in defence.  
Jon huffed, "But it wasn't your turn. Now I have to think of a whole new dare."  
Jervis shrugged, and span away.  
"He's so weird," Edward said with a chuckle.  
"He's funny," Jon responded, though Edward wasn't sure if that was meant as a positive or negative response.  
Jon was still watching as Jervis tottered off, Edward frowned gently, jumping into Jon's line of sight, shouting "Dare me, then!"  
Jon chewed his lip in thinking, humming pointedly in an effort to increase tension.  
Edward chuckled, "Come on."  
Jon hummed louder, stroking an imaginary beard.  
"Jon!"  
"Kiss me."  
Edward cocked his head, "Kiss you?"  
Jon nodded, "Yeah."  
Edward blinked, thinking for a second; he had seen his mum kiss her friends, that was normal wasn't it? Was it worthy of a 'dare'?  
"Ed," Jon said, smiling happily.  
Edward forced himself forward, pushing their lips together, he could feel Jon smiling.  
"Hey!" a voice called from a few meters away, "You two!"  
Edward jumped back, looking over to the source of the disturbance, seeing one of the older women who helped look after the children, glaring at them angrily.  
"Don't do that! You can't do that!" she shouted, striding to them and pulling them roughly away from each other, "I never want to see you doing that again."  
Edward felt himself flush; what had he done wrong?  
He could feel tears starting to appear in his eyes, he really didn't understand.  
Jon scoffed as the woman walked away, "What an idiot, I-" he stopped midsentence, seeing the astounded look of Edward's face, "Eddie, are you ok?"  
Edward shook his head, clasping his hand to his arm, digging his nails in to stop himself from crying.  
They would call his father and tell him he'd done something wrong, and he'd be shouted at, or worse, for it.  
He didn't want to get beaten again.  
"I-I need to go," he whispered gently, turning on his heels and walking towards the toilet block.  
"What?" Jon frowned, "Eddie!" he shouted after the smaller boy as he ran away.  
He took off after his friend, hoping he could calm the boy down.

"You fucking idiot, kid!" his dad screeched, lashing out at him again, making him sway on the spot.  
Edward flinched slightly, but tried not to react to the hit, knowing that doing so would simply make his father more angry.  
"Did you really think this was a good idea?"  
Edward looked at the mess; a small amount of black paint spilled on the cream carpet. It wasn't his fault really, his father had knocked his arm, made him spill it.  
"…I'm sorry dad…" he said weakly.  
His father grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pushing him to the floor, "Clean it up, now, then go to bed."  
"b-but…" Edward began to protest, turning his head to the older man, but flinched at the cold glare that was being directed at him. He swallowed hard and begin to mop up the paint with the wad of tissue he had been using to clean his brushes.  
He was pushed ino his small room almost 15 minutes later, "I'll fucking do it then!" his father yelled, "You can't do the simplest fucking thing…" he slammed the door, leaving Edward in the room, fresh bruises already starting to show themselves on his skin.  
He lay on his bed, reaching for his pillow and pulling it to his chest, tear beginning to pour from his eyes, he held his face to the pillow, letting the material soak with tears and sobs.  
He knew he should be used to it by now, but, for some reason, the first blow always came as a bit of a shock.

He looked up at the old barn; the wood was rotten in places and almost all the paint had chipped off.  
"Jon, this place doesn't look safe, it looks scary," Edward said mutedly, with no idea why he was whispering.  
Jon chuckled, pulling Edward by the hand, further into the dark, cold structure, "I love it here, it's so peaceful. Look, no one can see us in here, and no one ever comes in here."  
Edward smiled gently, "So it's like a clubhouse?"  
Jon nodded, "Yeah, isn't it cool!" he shouted the last word, and above them there was a sudden flurry of motion as a flock of birds that had been roosting in the rafters became spooked, and flew through a hole in the roof.  
Edward flinched at the noise of the bird's wings as they swirled above him, he looked over at Jon to see if he were scared too, and saw the boy staring at them in awe, his arms outstretched towards them, Edward copied him, watching as all but two disappeared.  
"Wow…" Edward said with a smile.  
"I love how they do that…" Jon said, with a smile equally awe-filled.  
"Two of them stayed," Edward observed, pointing at the two who had stayed.  
Jon nodded, "I call that one Max," he pointed to one, "And that one Flack," he pointed to another, "They always stay, no matter how loud I shout."  
Edward sat on one of the old sacks in the corner of the barn, "Maybe they love it here too?"  
Jon nodded, sitting by Edward's side, "…I like them, they're pretty."

"I hate him!" Jon said, tears in his eyes.  
Edward hugged his friend, pulling him close and squeezing him gently, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
"He did!" Jon said angrily, "I'm never talking to him again!"  
Edward shook his head as Jon buried his head into Edward's neck, "It's Jervis, he's always a bit… odd. Come on… you can't fall out over this."  
"Yes we can!" Jon yelled. Edward looked over at Jervis, who was walking along the lines on the football pitch as if it was a tightrope.  
"…He has no other friends, Jon," Edward whispered quietly.  
He felt Jon still at the words.  
Jon sighed, and pulled himself away, "Fine. I'll go and talk to him, but… this is it, this is the last time."

"What you doing Nigma?" the pale-grey skinned brute of a boy asked Edward as he walked home.  
Edward exhaled silently, just act normal, he'll go, his house was just down the road, he'd veer off soon and that would be it, no more till Monday. "I'm walking home, same as you."  
"You're walking _with a limp_"  
Edward corrected his stance, flinching gently as the large man leaned over him, "Maybe you should get a cane, old man…"  
He gave a short laugh and veered off, as Edward had known he would.  
That man…. He scared Edward so much.  
But, at least, today he had no new bruises at his hand.

"We should get a dog," Edward said to his mother, "All my friends have dogs, and I'll look after it and everything."  
"No," his mother growled.  
"Why not?"  
His mother sighed, hand to her forehead, "You know we don't have the money."  
Edward chewed his lip, he knew he'd seen a flier at school… what was it for…  
"There's a competition at school."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"There's prize money."  
"Ed, no, what about insurance? Food?"  
Edward slammed his hand on the table through frustration, "No, mum… It's $200. That's enough for insurance, and food, for like… at least long enough for me to get a job."  
"Eddie…" his mother didn't want to say it, but she knew Edward's father wouldn't react well to the boy getting a dog.  
"Jon says his grandma will give me one of the puppies for $50, so there'll be money left over, you can have it."  
His mother sighed, "I'll ask your father."  
Edward smiled widely.

"He gave me that," Edward said, pointing to the grazed bruise on his wrist, "… Later my mum said that we could _not_ get a puppy, because my new glasses would cost too much."  
Jon sighed, putting his feet up on the wooden box, "So you won't be taking one?"  
Edward shook his head, "Nope. Sorry."  
"…My grandma is gunna be pissed…"  
"I'm sure…"  
"Oh shut up…"  
Edward squinted into the darkness of the barn's roof, "Hey… I think Flack is gone."  
Jon nodded sadly, "Cat got him," his eyes flicked to Edward, smiling suddenly, "Do you want to stay here tonight? If anything it'll give your dad a chance to calm down."  
Edward smiled gently; he loved getting to sleep here, one of the only places he felt safe, it was like… in here, nothing could harm him.  
"Jervis is coming over later too, it could be like a proper sleepover."  
Edward's smile widened, "That sounds awesome. I could go and get some comics and stuff, loads'a junk food."  
"I thought you had no money."  
"I told my parents the prize money was $200, not $250."  
"Smart-arse!"

"No," Edward smirked through the candle light.  
"Please," Jon whined, holding his hands out in prayer.  
"No!" Jervis echoed loudly.  
"I'll do anything," Jon added.  
"What's 'anything'?" Edward said with a gentle shake of his head.  
Jon pouted, frowning gently, "I'll… I'll do a strip-tease!"  
"For a bag of crisps?"  
Jon nodded, letting out a gentle 'uh-huh' as he got to his feet, walking to the centre of the muddied concrete.  
Edward laughed, lounging back in his sleeping bag, "Go on then, impress me."  
He watched, the blush on his cheeks darkening as Jon began to peel his clothes off. Jervis hooting as the older boy pulled off his shirt, exposing his chest, exposing the bruises that lay there.  
Edward chuckled lightly, watching Jon attempt to dance as he pulled down his dirt-stained trousers, stumbling and almost falling as he did so.  
"Stop, Jon, stop, I-" Edward held his chest laughing, "I can't stand it, y-you can have the crisps, you're gunna break your neck."  
Jon bowed gently, now wearing only his boxers, and jumped forward to take the crisps from Edward's outstretched hand, "Thank you, Eddie dearest."

"…You know… I don't think we should hang out with Jervis anymore," Edward said to Jon quietly, looking down from his spot in the rafters.  
"But Eddie, we have to, he has no other friends remember?"  
"Yeah but… I think there's something wrong with him, he's starting to freak me out."  
Jon shook his head, "I don't get you Ed, one sec he's your best friend, the next you hate him."  
"You used to be like that, but now, it's like you like him more than me."  
Jon sat up suddenly, looking up at the teenager, "Ed. That's not true."  
A gentle sigh left Edward's lips, and he shifted to get a better view of his friend, "Just… Don't abandon me for him."  
Jon laughed, "Eddie, stop it, you're acting weird. Can't I have two friends?"  
Edward sighed and nodded, it did sound a little odd without context.  
"Why don't you want to be friends with him anymore? I though you were on the same bus now? Wouldn't that make you better friends?"  
"No, I much prefer you."  
Jon chuckled, "You're my best friend."  
Edward nodded, "I hope we'll stay friends when we're older."  
"Are you kidding?" Jon said happily, "We'll live together when we're older."  
"Really?" Edward laughed.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
Edward shrugged, "I dunno… Will we have a dog?"  
Jon laughed, throwing an old sweet wrapper at his friend, "Of course we will, what sort of house doesn't have a dog?"

Edward frowned gently, looking down at the floor, "I was only 5 minutes late, I didn't think it would matter."  
"And what were you doing in that 5 minutes huh? I bet you were with that Jon kid again."  
Edward kept his eyes on the floor, moving only when his father put his hand to Edward's chin and forced the boy's eyes to his own. "I told you, I don't want you near him. Or that Tetch kid."  
Edward frowned gently, wanting to speak out but not doing so through fear of his father hitting him.  
"I'm taking you out of that school, those little shits are a bad influence on you."  
"What?" Edward said, shocked, "No."  
"I'll get your mum to homeschool you. You're not seeing those kids again."  
"You can't do that!"  
Edward felt a sharp hit to his side, knocking him over, winding him.  
He lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath, his father stood over him, "Go to your room, now, you have no say in this…"

Edward watched through the gap in the door as his parents argued.  
"I can't do it anymore! I need to work!" his mother shouted.  
His father outstretched a hand to hit her, sending her back, making her knock into the wall, "You will do what I fucking tell you to!"  
His mother stood straight, one of the only times Edward had seen her do so, "We need the money. We can't afford to feed three people, let alone four!"  
"Four?" his father said, shocked, "You're…" his eyes dropped to the woman's stomach.  
She nodded.  
He turned on his heels, and walked away, the door slamming shut. Edward heard the car start, and heard his father drive away. His mother sat on the chair in the kitchen, and gingerly, he opened the door.  
"…Mum…" he said gently, walking to her, "What…"  
She sighed, lifting her hand to ruffle Edward's hair, giving the boy a soft smile, "He'll be back in a few months… he did it when he found out I was pregnant with you. It's ok, Eddie…"  
Edward frowned, "I… he's not my real father is he. This one's not his either is it..?"  
She sighed gently, "Go to bed Eddie, it's late, you've got school tomorrow."

Edward sat on the bus, on his way to school, he looked out the window, cursing whenever the bus stopped to let someone on.  
The more people who got on the bus, the less seats there would be, and the more chance that _he_ would sit next to him.  
Edward could feel his insides squirming slightly as more people got on the bus.  
Leaving only the seat next to him free.  
He curled himself into a ball, holding himself around his bag. Maybe he wouldn't see…  
Maybe he'd be ill today?  
He frowned inwardly as the blonde haired boy got on the bus, his face lighting in a smile as he tottered towards him.  
"Hey, Jervis…" Edward said, shying away from the smaller boy.  
"Edward, my little one," Jervis cooed, patting Edward on the back, making him flinch away.  
Edward pressed himself against the wall of the bus, maybe Jervis had bought something to read, maybe it wouldn't happen today.  
"It's so cold out there today, little Eddie," Jervis started, "Feel," he took Edward's hand, clasping his hands around them.  
"Yeah," Edward said, pulling his hand away after a second.  
Jervis smirked, "Your hands are so warm though, I thought your house had little heating, how are you always so warm?" the man outstretched his hand to Edward's and pulled it back, holding onto it again.  
Edward exhaled, his insides suddenly feeling heavier, trying to pull his hand away again, Jervis began to dig his nails in, not letting Edward move away.  
"You're like a giant hot-water bottle…" Jervis said, shifting closer to Edward and placing his hand on the teen's knee, beginning to titter gently.  
Edward felt his stomach turn, feeling Jervis begin to move his hand up his leg.  
Not again…  
Edward moved his hand to push Jervis' away, but again it didn't work, Jervis took it with his free hand, rubbing it gently, pressing gently onto the bruise on Edward's wrist.  
"…Jervis get off," Edward said gently, tightening his hand slightly, trying to pull away.  
Jervis chuckled, moving his hand uncomfortably far up Edward's leg, "Oh shush, little mouse."  
"Jervis I said get off!" Edward said loudly, lashing out and pushing Jervis hard, almost knocking him from his seat.  
Edward wasn't sure what he expected Jervis' response to be, or the response of the other people on the bus, but he wasn't expecting… nothing.  
No one around them even looked, or noticed as Jervis' mouth split into a wide smile, "Oh you silly little thing, you almost knocked me down, that could have hurt."  
Edward turned his head to the window, opening his bag, doing something, anything, to take his attention away from the blonde man, who sat, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"Jervis said you hit him," Jon said, his arms crossed, frowning harshly, "Why?"  
Edward sighed, "I… I just did, ok? Leave it Jon, I don't want to talk about it."  
Jon shook his head, "I don't understand you Eddie. You used to get pissed that I didn't want to be friends with him, now you're fucking attacking him? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Edward's eyes dropped from Jon's face, there was no way he could say what had been going on. He just… couldn't.  
"We get enough of that shit at home Edward."  
"I know but, this is different," Edward pled to his friend.  
Jon shook his head violently, "I don't want to hear it, either you fucking _get over it_ or…"  
"Or what, Jon? What could you possibly do? Look: I say I don't think it's a good idea to hang out with him anymore, and you…"  
"You were gone Edward, for months. Yeah, you want me to say it? I'll say it, he's a better friend than you. He comes over all the time, I actually get to _see_ him!"  
Edward frowned harshly, "That's not my fault Jon, you know it, I wasn't _allowed_ to see you, do you have any idea what my dad would have done?"  
Jon got to his feet, beginning to walk away, "I don't want to hear it. A good friend would have _tried_. I fucking tried…"  
"Jon…" Edward said weakly, watching as his friend walked away.  
It was true, he hadn't tried hard enough.  
He should have tried harder.  
He should have been able to outsmart them, find a way around it.  
He was better than this…  
He sank onto one of the wooden benches, his head in his hands.  
He swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes.  
He tried to stop the noises coming from him.  
After a minute he felt someone sit beside him, and found himself cowering away.  
"What's the matter?" a deep voice came to him, pulling him from his sorrow.  
"N-Nothing…" Edward said falsely, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"What's your name?" the voice asked.  
"Ed…" he replied reluctantly.  
"Nice to meet you."  
Edward lifted his head, and saw a large boy staring at him, hand outstretched, Edward took it and shook it gently.  
The boy smiled, "They call me 'Harv'… Are you being bullied or something?"  
Edward stopped for a second, rendered almost speechless by the unwarranted kindness of this handsome older boy, "Well, that's not why I'm upset, but…" he nodded.  
The boy huffed, "You know I run the anti bullying club here…"  
"There's an anti bullying club?"  
"Yeah, I'm trying to beef up my CV, and... I thought 'why not'. You should come along."  
Edward shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll be fine."  
The boy nodded, smiling sweetly, Edward couldn't help smiling back, "Well… we're in the library if you want to pop in. Every Monday lunch."  
Edward nodded, watching the boy get to his feet. He stood for a second, looking down at Edward's bruised body, "You do know it'll get better, right."  
"Yeah, sure…" Edward said, doubting if that were true.  
The boy walked away, leaving Edward sitting alone.


End file.
